Sueño eterno
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Una simple reflexión sobre la muerte, desde el POV de Kisshu. Drabble


Sueño eterno

Reflexión

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Muerte<p>

Un concepto sumamente extraño para el Sueño eterno.

Eso es todo lo que representa.

La esencia de un despertar que nunca pasara.

El infierno no es más que una simple denominación dada a una pesadilla interminable.

Cielo, palabra de cinco letras que sintetiza el todo del mas dulce sueño, aquel que nunca terminara y que te da todo lo deseado.

Yo me enfrento a el en estos instantes, duermo placenteramente en los brazos del ser que mas he querido y amado.

Mi sueño es hermoso, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en la suerte que tengo ¿Quién diría que yo me merecía el cielo?

La frescura de su piel contra la mía es un elixir para mis sentidos.

Corro tras ella, deseo alanzarla, y lo logro. Suavemente caemos al suelo, entrelazados en un suave abrazo, su suave risa bailando en el viento.

Veo sus ojos ¡Oh sus bellos ojos!

Poesía que dirige a mí sus versos de amor.

Todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz estaba aquí, era ella.

Pero, no era real.

De eso me di cuenta cuando poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Faltaba su calor, su dulce sabor a fresas y el olor a rosas que siempre embriagaba todo mi ser.

Ahora me doy cuenta.

Mi dulce sueño no es otra cosa que una pesadilla.

Pasar la eternidad al lado de una fantasía, ese era el castigo de mi egoísmo.

Esto siempre me recordaría a la única cosa que nunca seria mía.

La amaría y cuidaría, tal como deseaba; sin embargo, siempre estaría vacía por dentro.

Tendría un corazón de hielo, una mente llena de ilusiones y un corazón que profesaría un amor jamás creado.

Prefiero no tener nada, a obtener esto. Una cruel burla que día a día creara una nueva herida en mi corazón.

Me doy cuenta de ello y su figura se desvanece en el viento. Como una estatua de arena, que al disolverse nos dice "Tu tiempo termino"

El cielo se torna rojo, un rojo brillante, que opaca los colores del suave prado y las gentiles flores.

Con la caída de un rayo, puedo escucharlo, el grito de agonía que lanza mi amada.

La verdadera, la real, la que es capaz de herirme con su inocente sinceridad.

¿Llora por mí? ¿Esta sufriendo por mi?

Si, lo hace.

Ella acaba de gritar mi nombre, sufre por mí.

Pero, no es real, ella solo llora por la culpa, mi muerte fue por ella y eso es algo que jamás aceptara.

Dulce y cruel inocencia contenida solo en ella ¿No entiende que era lo mejor?

Tengo que volver a su lado, decirle que no debe llorar por mí, que yo no merezco sus lágrimas, y que solo le deseo felicidad.

Solo una vez antes de volver a soñar.

Se que estoy muerto, se que me encuentro en el ultimo descanso, en mi sueño eterno.

Pero aun así, debo intentarlo, por ella, por mi dulce Gatita.

Le falle, era el único con la suficiente fuerza como para protegerla y aun así, no lo conseguí.

Deje que el enemigo me dominara, con un momento de duda, le permití tomar mi vida y, tal vez, la de ella.

Tengo que corregirme, no puedo aceptar el _"Dulce sueño" _que se me esta otorgando.

Tal vez esta eterna tortura sea lo que merezco; un recuerdo de algo que jamás existió, el deseo que se volvió temor.

Un amor que jamás conseguí y que, ahora, se muestra ante mi.

Dulce tortura, terrible deseo, bendita maldición y oscuro pecado, disfrazado de luz.

Volveré al mundo, donde mis sueños jamás se realizan.

Venceré al descanso eterno, lograre volver a despertar, solo por ella.

Para intentarlo por segunda vez, para sufrir una vez mas, para derramar lagrimas de sangre nuevamente, para destrozar mi corazón otra vez,  
>para sentir la cruel agonía de un amor no correspondido.<p>

Aun si no consigo volver en el momento indicado, la serviré eternamente.

Viviré para protegerla y amarla, aunque sea desde la oscuridad.

Por que…

"_Por el amor de una rosa, el jardinero es servidor de mil espinas"_

* * *

><p>Ok ok, si he estado un tanto depre…<p>

Esto lo hice en 50 minutos libres que me dieron en mis clases de ingles

No quedo tan bien, como yo hubiese deseado, pero esta pasable

La canción que escuche fue… "Because you live"

Bueno **agradezco a todas mis lectoras frecuentes** y aquí va una pregunta asi x

¿Qué se celebra el 11 de octubre?...

No tiene nada que ver con patria de ningún país… y por si creían no, no es mi cumple ¬¬

Bueno agradezco sus Reviews

ANONIMOS ACTIVADA

Mata ne!

Mina-san


End file.
